The goal of ?Neurobiology: Mechanisms & Advanced Approaches? (aka the Neurobiology course) at the Marine Biological Laboratory (MBL) in Woods Hole, MA is to augment conventional training of participants with intensive and immersive training in neurobiology with a particular focus on cellular and molecular mechanisms that govern nervous system function in health and neurological disorders. This program is a comprehensive, research-oriented course that runs for eight weeks, from the mid-June to early August and it is targeted to pre- and post-doctoral trainees as well as early-stage faculty members transitioning into neuroscience. A hallmark of this course is the opportunity to work side-by-side with internationally recognized experts using state-of-the- art technologies. The goal is to empower participants to approach neuroscientific inquiry using the most advanced and appropriate technologies available. A new and unique aspect of the course is the focus on how genetic or environmental perturbations lead to neurological disorders. With a faculty to participant ratio of ?1:1, participants benefit from ~450 hours of intensive, hands-on instruction in three key areas of modern neurobiology: Functional Genomics, Electrophysiology & Neural Excitability, and Imaging Neuronal Structure & Function. Participants gain practical experience in scientific rigor by designing and executing experiments in team-based research projects. They also receive hands-on training in quantitative data analysis, appropriate statistics, and preparing figures that transparently display their results. Finally, participants learn to avoid unconscious bias and common pitfalls encountered with advanced technologies and how to critically evaluate data. The specific aims of the course are: 1) To introduce students to a breadth of foundational and emerging concepts governing the nervous system in health and neurological disorders; 2) To provide hands-on, multidisciplinary training in advanced techniques for analyzing neuronal structure and function; 3) To impart an understanding of rigorous experimental design and quantitative analysis of neuroscience datasets; 4) To promote independence through building professional skills and a broad mentorship network. Upon course completion, participants will be transformed into rigorous, fearless, and creative scientists, firmly committed to the strategic goals of NINDS, and poised to become the leaders of the future.